Young TroubleMakers
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: Brick, a 16 year old trouble-maker is put under house arrested and Blossom is his patrol officer. They stay in Brick's beautiful mansion and strange events occur. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! This is a new story I just made! No I did not forget about The Devil Plot! So just relax and read this story! And by the way! I wrote this around 3 in the morning so I'm sorry for the bad grammar x) **

* * *

><p>Brick stood in front of the judge. He wore black skinny, a red hoodie, red converse and his usual red hat (which was on backwards like usual).<p>

"Ryan Valentine. You are guilty." Said the judge.

"We didn't even start the damn trial yet!" said Brick. He smirked.

"I know. But you are guilty" Said the judge. She was around her mid 30's. Her long black curly hair was down and her hazel eyes were eyeing the red-hair in front of her. She had known this boy for a long time now. But she barely knew stuff about him. Like his life style or his parents. Just his siblings. Both of them.

He was a good boy. She sighed.

"Ryan. Why is it that you're always in court?" She asked.

"Katherine. I'm not always in court." Brick said. He smirked when she frowned.

"Judge Katherine." She said.

"Can we just hurry this up?" Brick said. Katherine sighed.

"Ryan. Let's be serious here. Why did you steal $200 from the bank?" She asked disappointment in her voice.

"My reasons." He replied simply.

"And you murdered someone?" She eyed him.

"No" He frowned.

"Don't lie to me." But she knew he didn't. He wouldn't kill.

"Here's the story. It was one of my friends. He killed him and blamed it on me." Brick smirked again.

"Why does your 'friend' hate Ace?"

"Beats me." He shrugged.

"I can put you in juvenile." She said.

"Come on. I'm only 16." Brick was joking around. Katharine patients were running low.

"Let's have a normal conservation." Brick said. Katharine sighed.

"How's your family?" Brick asked casually.

"Their doing fine. Ryan stop fooling around." She was growing a headache. This boy was such a pain at times.

"Why did you steal $200?" She asked again. Brick sighed. He had to tell the truth eventually. He looked down.

"I lose a game of poker and own some guys. "Brick tried his best not to smirk.

"That's it. You're being sent to juvenile." She said frustrated. Brick looked up.

"What about my brothers?" He asked.

"They'll be put up for adopt." She said.

"No can do." Say Brick as he smirked.

"And why is that?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because my brothers' powers had kicked in." Katharine narrowed eyes went wide. Shit.

"And their unstable. If Boomer starts crying, he'll scream in your face using is sonic scream. If Butch gets mad, he'll start throwing everything around. And I mean everything. "Brick said. Katharine listened to Brick as he told information about his brothers' powers.

"I don't think anyone could handle them." Brick leaned on the table behind. This was running smoothly.

"Blossom can." Said one of the lawyers who were against Brick.

"She already has two sisters. She can't handle two more, expectedly boys." Said Brick.

"How about a house arrested for six months? Blossom and her sisters can stay with you and your brothers." Said Katherine a smirk breaking out on her face. Brick smirk started to fade away. Before Brick could say anything, he was cut off by the sound of doors opening. Everyone looked behind them.

And there stood was Blossom.

She wore black dress pants, a red button up shirt, and black heels. She had gorgeous red lips and her pink hair was flowing past her shoulders. She walked down the aisle a grin painted on her flawless face. Her cotton candy eyes eyeing Brick.

"I think that is a great idea." Blossom said.

"Hey Red! Looking sharp as always." Said Brick smirking at the pink eyed girl. Blossom decided to ignore him.

"I can be Bricks' patrol officer and take care of all the little ones." Blossom said.

"And they all can stay at your house Blossom." Said Katharine liking the idea.

"Actually. We're going to stay at my house." Said Brick. Blossom looked at him. She didn't like that idea.

"Why not? Case at rest." Said Katharine as she hit the gavel on the sound block. She stood up and everyone in the court stood. She gave a warm smile to both the red heads and then walked out of the court room.

**XoXo**

Brick had just exited the court room and as looking for his brothers.

"Brick!" said Blossom. Brick turned around and Blossom stood there.

"What is it? I have to find my brothers." He said.

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"5248 Meadow Street. If you get lost you have my number." He replied.

"Okay thanks. This is going to be interesting." Said Blossom.

"How?" Brick crosses his arms.

"Well, I've never seen your brothers before. But you have seen my sisters." She said has she smiled. Brick laughed.

"Well my brothers are a handful."

"Same for my sisters." They both smiled and laughed.

"Well I have to go. Bye." Said Brick as he smirked

"Bye Brick." Said Blossom as she flew home. Brick watched her fly off. He then walked off across the street to the park.

And when he looked around his eyes fall on a black haired woman who looked around her mid 20's. He sat next to her.

"Where are Butch and Boomer Hilary?" Asked Brick looking around.

"Up there." She said pointing up. Brick looked up and saw two different color lights. He squinted his eyes.

A green light and a blue light.

"Fuck." Said Brick as he got up and held out his arms. On the right arm he caught a green eyed boy with black hair He looked around the age of 4.

In his left arm he caught a blue eyed boy baby with blonde hair. He looked around the age of 10 months.

"Bwrickie!" the black haired toddler. Brick grinned happily as he put the two down safely.

"Butch! Boomer! How are my two awesome baby brothers?" Brick said as he picked up Boomer, who smiled, and pick up Butch putting in on his shoulders.

"I went high up!" said Butch exaggerating on high he went up with his arms. Hilary grabbed the baby seat that was next to her and put it on the bench.

"Well Brick. My job is done. I'm heading home." She said as she looked at the two kids.

"Bye Butch! Bye Boomer!" she said as she kissed their cheeks and walked to her car.

"Okay! Time to go home!" said Brick as he put Boomer in the baby seat.

**XoXo**

Brick had just arrived at his home around 9pm. And he was tired. He was at the front gates of his house. Or mansion.

The gates opened and he floated to the front doors. Butch had fall asleep in his arms and Boomer as sleeping in his seat. Brick sighed. This was difficult. He put Boomer down and dug through his pockets looking for his keys.

And once he found it he unlocked the door and picked up Boomers' baby seat and went inside. He kicked the door closed and turned the lights on.

He smirked. His house was huge. And the girls were going to be surprised by his mansion. He walked over to the living room, placing Boomer on the floor and then walking to the couch. He put Butch on the couch, carefully trying not to wake him up. And he grabbed a green blanket and placed it on Butch, then took of his shoes. He was snoring lightly.

Brick went over to Boomer taking him out of the baby seat. He tried not to wake him up. And when Boomer was out of his baby seat Brick put him on the other couch. He put a blue blanket on him and pillows near him. He sighed. Fuck he was tired.

He heard scratching noises at the back door. He walked over there and opened the glass doors letting in two dogs. The dogs instantly went and lied near the two babies.

"Watch them." Said Brick as he kicked off his converses and when into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and dialed a number. He put the phone to his ears and waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" said a female voice on the other line.

"Hey mom! It's your lovely son Brick!" said Brick as he sat on the counter and grabbed a poptart.

"Brick! My sexy son!" she said.

"How you doing Angelica?" Brick smirked.

"I am your mother! And I'm pimpin' out!" she said lively.

"That's nice. I just got home from my trial and the two babies are sleeping."

"What the fuck did you do this?" she asked.

"Stole $200 and was accused of murder but I was framed on the murder so they let that one slip."

"Stop doing bad!" she screamed jokingly. Brick laughed.

"Well mother. As much as I want to talk to you I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He said.

"Okay! Bye!" she said.

"Oh! Wait! How's your treatment going?" he asked. But it was too late. She had already hanged up. Brick sighed. He pressed the end button and put the phone back on the charger. He missed his mother. She was in the hospital. She needed a treatment. He could pay for it. Problem was that the bank account is under his father name and control. And he was in prison.

Brick jumped off the counter and walked back into the living room. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He put it on mute as he watched the NBA game.

Lakers were his favorite team. **(A/N: I love the Lakers! Go Kobe!)**

He looked at the two dogs.

"Tomorrow I'm under house arrested." Brick smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please!(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Chapter Two!(: Flash if you please!**

**Flash:-puts hand on my head- This kiddo right here doesnt know anything or anyone in this story. So enjoy the story.**

**Me:Yup!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Blossom was having difficulties. She had woken up and had realized her parents were gone. They left for a business trip. She had gotten her sisters up and made them breakfast. That went by smoothly. But after they finished eating, Blossom put her two sisters in the living room so she could clean the dishes. But when Blossom was cleaning, Buttercup decided to play with Bubbles. Which was funny. Buttercup was only 5, while Bubbles was 10 months. Buttercup watched all the cartoons where there was fighting in them. Buttercup picked up Bubbles. She then flew up and put Bubbles on the couch. Bubbles just laughed and smiled. Buttercup sat on the couch and played with her blocks. Bubbles saw one of her favorite toys. A purple stuffed octopus doll she calls "Octi". Bubbles then started crawling towards it. But when she got to the edge she fell off and landed on Buttercup. They both hit their heads. And instantly they started crying. Blossom, who had just finished cleaning the dishes, heard her sisters crying.<p>

"Oh shit." She said as she flew to her sisters. She picked them both up. It took her a while for them to calm down. And when she noticed the time, she had to get ready. Fast. She was already ready. She just needed to change her outfit. She went to her room with her sisters and put them on the bed. Bubbles had fallen asleep. She changed into pink tank top, a white jacket, shorts that went up to her mid-thigh and pink All Star Converses. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and picked up Bubbles and walked to Bubbles and Buttercup room with Buttercup following behind her. She sighed. This was going to be difficult.

**XoXo**

Blossom placed the last of her suitcases in her white Mercedes Benz GL Class SUV. Her sisters were in the car already. Bubbles were chewing on her doll and Buttercup was watching her cartoons. Blossom closed the back door and climbed into the driver seat. She was slightly tired. It took her about an hour to dress her sisters. Buttercup refused to wear a dress. She looked behind her sisters.

Buttercup was dressed in green shirt that had a soccer ball on it, shorts that went to her knees and green toddler Nikes. Her socks where black and showed slightly. The socks had 'I love my haters' knitted on it in white (one of Blossom father friend had given it to her). Her black hair was down and it was messy. She then looked at Bubbles.

She wore a plain blue dress. She had a sleeveless white jacket on and she didn't wear shoes. She always took her shoes off. She just wore white ankle lace socks. Her blonde hair was always done. But she didn't have much hair.

"Okay my sweet babies, we're leaving now. It's a 5 hour drive so behave." Said Blossom but her sisters weren't listening. She turned around and put on her black sunglasses. She pressed the button that started the engine.

"To 5248 Meadow Street." She said as the navigation system." It showed the directions and off she went.

**XoXo**

Brick watched Butch play around. They were in the backyard. They were playing tag. Boomer was on the table. He had a water gun.

"Hey! Don't do that my sweetie baby!" said Brick when Boomer put the gun in his mouth. Brick was sitting at the table. Boomer made a growling/screaming noise them laughed.

"Don't eat me Boom." He said. He picked up his IPhone and looked at the time.

_4:54pm._

He sighed. He was bored. And lonely. Yeah, he had his brothers. But they were young. And his parents weren't with him. But his relationships with his parents were rough. His father and he barely saw eye-to-eye. He barely visited him. His father being in jail. And his mother always hanged up if he brought up her treatment. He couldn't tell anyone about his parents not being with him. It would cause problems.

_Ding Dong._

Brick smirked. The dogs, who were lying on the ground, got up and ran to the door. They started barking.

"Ahh!" said Butch happily as he always ran to the door. Brick picked up Boomer and went inside, closing the back door. He went to the door and pushed the dogs away.

"Stop barking." He said. He opened the door and saw Blossom and her sisters.

"Pinky and her sisters!" said Brick. Butch laughed.

"Brick! Your house!" she said shocked.

"Is huge, I know. Come in!" he said as she walked in. The dogs were barking. Butch played with the dogs.

"Buttercup, you can play with the dogs too." Said Brick.

"Go on. Play with them." said Blossom. She pushed Buttercup gently. Buttercup run to Butch and played with him and the dogs.

"Brick, your house is beautiful." Said Blossom as she closed the door and walked with Brick to the living room.

"Thank you Red." He said. He put Boomer on the ground and Boomer started crawling around. He stood up and held on to the coffee table.

"Let me get Bubbles out." Blossom put the baby seat down and took out Bubbles. She put her on the floor and Bubbles sat on the floor, making bubbles with her mouth.

"Well patrol officer, what you going to do?" said Brick. But before Blossom could say anything, Brick stood up.

"Fuck! I left my phone outside!" said Brick as he walked to the backyard. Blossom sighed. He was such an idiot. Blossom smiled. She has known Brick since they were babies. They were close friends. Best friends. She could trust him with anything. Problem was that, they didn't know much about each other. They never played at each other houses. They never meet each other families. And when Brick started stealing, they started growing apart.

Blossom was good. Brick was bad.

They both had powers. It wasn't like Blossom was the heroine and Brick was the villain. No. There were other superpower heroes who saved the town. There were other superpower villains who destroyed the town. There was a hero association. All heroes were in it. She had joined it about three months ago. She was the youngest member. But she had heard that Brick joined the villain association the same day she joined the hero association. It broke her heart to tell you the truth. Brick and she were like enemy. She remembers what the heroes told her.

"_Brick? Is that his name?" _ _Said Superman._

"_Yes. I don't understand it. Why would he join the villain association?" Said Blossom as he looked at the table sadly. _

"_Probably cause he a villain." Said Flash._

"_That's the problem! He isn't a villain at all! He's good! I don't know what happened…" said Blossom._

"_Don't worry too much about it Blossom. You can ask him." said Superwoman as she put a hand on Blossom's shoulder._

"_I guess." Said Blossom._

But every time she asked Brick wouldn't answer. He would change the subject.

"Hey! I'm back!" said Brick as he sat on a different couch. It was still close to the couch Blossom was sitting on.

"Did you get your phone?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Brick. Why did you join the villain association? And don't change the subject." Said Blossom. Brick looked at her.

"You thirty or hungry Red?" he said.

"Brick!" yelled Blossom. Her outburst scared Bubbles and she started crying. Blossom sighed and picked up Bubbles. She went off to the kitchen to calm her down.

Brick sighed. He couldn't tell her why he joined the villain association. Why? Two reasons why.

One, his father used to be in it. Even though they barely see eye-to-eye. This was one thing they could agree on.

Two, he wanted to be in it. He used to be good. His mother would slap him silly if he misbehaved. When his parents were out of the way, he joined the group. He joined last year. But he wasn't really a real member. He had to prove it. It took him a long time. And in that time, the villain started to like Brick. And 3 months ago he finally joined it. And the villains were like his family. But he never happy. Blossom was upset with him. He remembers what the villains said to him.

"_Blossom? Is she your girlfriend?" asked the Penguin. Brick chuckled._

"_Please. She my best friend. She's in the hero association." He said. _

"_Do you like her or love her?" Cheshire said, a playful smirk painted on her._

"_No." said Brick as he put his head down._

"_Then why you thinking of her?" said Ivy._

"_She's my best friend. But we're drifting apart. And I don't want her to hate me." he said._

"Brick?" said Blossom stopping Brick's train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Where are the guest rooms?" she asked.

"Over here." He said showing Blossom the guest rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>DC FOREVER!3<strong>

**Me:Well that's it! **

**Batman:-sighs- Review**

**Robin:And stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Me:You heard them! Bye! -waves goodbye-**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people ^^ Chapter 3**! **YES!**

**Me: Brick~!**

**Brick: Fuck this shit. Shana no own shit. Thank God.**

**Me: -_-**

* * *

><p>Blossom has never felt so close to Brick! It's been three days now. Blossom got an officially tour of the house yesterday. And today they were gonna do swimming. Blossom had finished putting on her sisters bathing suit. It was a one piece with tropical designs in their signature colors.<p>

Blossom was wearing a bikini with the same designs but in pink. She wore short shorts and a white button up shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

Blossom was enjoying herself. Thou Brick hadn't told her much about himself, she feels like their friendship is going back to this old self. Like when they were little kids. They would tell each other anything.

Blossom grinned. She was probably enjoying herself too much.

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom looked over to her. Buttercup was laughing uncontrollably.

"Why you laughing my sweetie pie?" Blossom said.

"She did something funny!" Buttercup said as she pointed to the closet door. Blossom raised an eyebrow. She looked at the closet door and noticed it was slightly opened. But nobody was there.

"BC, there's nobody there."

"She's gone." Blossoms put her hands on her hips and gave Buttercup the look of 'you serious?' But Blossom was a little freaked out. Who was Buttercup talking about? Was it her imagination or….

"Let us just go outside." Blossom picked up Bubbles, who was strangely quiet, and walked to the backyard with Buttercup following. But Buttercup stopped at the stairs and looked back at her room.

"Bye bye!" She said as she walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Told you long enough." Brick smirked as Blossom and her sisters came out. Blossom giggled and Buttercup ran over to Butch, who was in pool with a life guard on.<p>

"You can put Bubbs in the kitty pool with Boomer." Brick said. Blossom walked over to the kitty pool, which was located a good distance away from the pool. Blossom noticed there was a dog lying on the side and Boomer was splashing water everywhere.

Blossom put Bubbles in there and instantly they put started to giggle and splash the water. Blossom let out some 'aww' before heading back to Brick.

Speaking on Brick, Blossom decided to observe him. He was sitting in a red sun lounger with a red umbrella covering him. He was wearing a red swimming truck with his name on the side in black. He was also wearing black shades.

"Ohhh Blossom! Stop staring, your making me blush!" Brick joked. Blossom hit him in stomach and Brick just laughed.

"Shut up!" Blossom sat in the pink (Brick is so stupid) sun lounger with a pink (see what I mean?) umbrella next to it.

"Ohhh why thank you Brick! I got pink!" Blossom said. Brick just smirked.

"Butch, help you Buttercup in the pool." Brick said. Butch didn't listen but was helping Buttercup.

"They're going to hook up when they grow up." That earned Brick a punch on the arm.

"Well, it's true!" Blossom just giggled. Blossom put on her shades and decided to ignore Brick and just relax. It was a sunny day with no clouds. The perfect day. But something wasn't right.

"Umm Brick…" Blossom whispered.

"Yo." He replied.

"I was just wondering…" Blossom bit her lip.

"Let me guess. Was Buttercup talking to someone?" Brick said. Blossom was little taken back down this.

"How did you-"

"Butch does the same. Talk to someone. Don't worry about it. Their five and have a wild imagination." Brick said cutting her off. Blossom frowned slightly but didn't say anything after that.

"Hey Bloss. I'll be back." Brick said. But he didn't give her enough time to reply back. He just got up and walked inside. Blossom sighed.

"Well that pretty much ruined the mood." Blossom mumbled.

"Blossom." Blossom looked to her right. Butch was standing there.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Blossom said.

"She back!" He said with a wide smile.

"Who?" Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Where's Buttercup?"

"She likes to play hide and go seek! She likes to hide because no one finds her! But if you hide, she always find." Blossom blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was he talking about?

"Blossom! Look!" Buttercup yelled. She pointed one of the windows and Blossom hesitantly looked over. It was her room. The window was opened but there was one there.

Blossom gulped. She continued to look. But there was nothing.

"There's no one there." Blossom whispered. Butch smiled and walked back to the pool. Buttercup was on the edge of the pool with her feet in the pool. Blossom looked over to the blues. They were splashing but not making any giggling noises.

The dog near the kitty pool was lying down. But he (or she) was staring at the window. Blossom bit her lip. What was going on? Who are the greens talking about? Why isn't Brick back?

_What was wrong with this house? Is it my imagination or…._

_Is there something really in the house?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! :D<strong>_  
><em>

**Me: Okay you know the drill xD**

**Bloss: Review! And stay tune for chapter four!'(:**

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
